headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Joey Burns
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Joey | continuity = Friday the 13th | series = | image = | notability = | type = Murder victim | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Wessex County, New Jersey | associations = Pinehurst Youth Development Center | known relatives = Roy Burns Father, deceased. | status = | born = | died = 1989 | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th: A New Beginning | actor = Dominick Brascia }} Joey Burns was a supporting character in the Friday the 13th franchise and appeared in the fifth installment in the series, Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. He was played by actor Dominick Brascia. Biography Joey was the son of paramedic Roy Burns and an unnamed mother who died during childbirth. Joey grew socially and mentally inept and was pushed around from one foster home to another until finally finding a place at the Pinehurst Youth Development Center. Unlike the other charges at the halfway house, Joey enjoyed living there a great deal and was always trying to ingratiate himself with the other residents. One afternoon, Joey was walking about the outside of the center eating a chocolate bar when he came upon two others, Robin and Violet hanging up laundry on a clothes line. Joey offered to help them, but they declined. Undeterred, he began picking up sheets, smudging chocolate from his candy bar all over the fresh clean linens. The girls yelled at him and drove him off with Violet calling him an "asshole". Joey then approached the surly Victor J. Faden, who was in the process of chopping up some wood. Joey tried to strike up a conversation, but Vic wanted nothing to do with him. He went on to say how much he loved living at Pinehurst and offered to help Victor chop up some wood. Victor told him to get lost. Joey then tried to offer him a candy bar, but Victor responded to the gesture by chopping it with his axe. Rebuffed, Joey told him to "forget it" and began to walk away. Victor flew into a rage and came at Joey with his axe. He hacked away at him several times before he was restrained. As luck would have it, Roy Burns was one of the paramedics to respond to the emergency call. When his colleague pulled back the blanket to reveal Joey's body, Roy had to stifle a look of tortured anguish. Despite never really being there for his son, he still loved him, and seeing his boy brutally dismembered drove him insane. Roy patterned himself after deceased serial killer Jason Voorhees and began killing everyone that lived on or near the Pinehurst property. Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) Notes & Trivia * The character of Joey was created by director Danny Steinmann and screenwriters Martin Kitrosser and David Cohen. * Although Friday the 13th: A New Beginning was released in 1985, the events from the film take place in the year 1989. * First murder victim in the movie. * Joey is the only character in the film who is not killed by Roy Burns (other than Roy Burns himelf). * Joey's surname is unknown, but it is likely not Burns, as this would have made it fairly simple for local authorities to figure out who his father was. As indicated by Matthew Letter, the identity of Joey's father was unknown. For purposes of disambiguation however, this database is identifying him as Joey Burns. See also External Links * * Joey at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Category:1989/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies